Kirai Ja Nai?
by ShinInuzuka
Summary: Naruto as a Highschool Student - YAOI - Naruto selalu mendengus kesal seketika dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang dikerubungi fans-fansnya. Dia selalu berpikir bahwa dia sangat membenci Sasuke. Tapi Kiba selalu bilang, itu bukan rasa benci. Apakah benar rasa yang Naruto rasakan itu memang rasa benci?


**Yo! Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fanfic Naruto. So yeah, Spare me a life kalau memang nanti ceritanya gak terlalu bagus dan mungkin ada yang berpikir character Sasuke/Naruto sedikit OOC atau mungkin memang OOC. :"3**

**First, Aku mau ucapin rasa makasih yang paling besar buat temenku Uchizake no Rei ~ karena dia udah bantuin aku dapet inspirasi untuk nyelesein fic ini.. xD Percakapan yang ada di Climax, kebanyakan dy yg bikin. Arigachu ~ :3**

**Reviews are always welcome ~ **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto own all the chara! Meskipun sebenarnya, Kiba itu milikku! AHAHAHAHAHA! *kemudian dipenjara gegara ngaku-ngaku***

**Warning: Meskipun fic ini cuma rate T, tp ini Yaoi ~ SasuNaru to be exact. So, Please leave now if you don't like those kind of things ~ **

* * *

><p>"Waduh, Naruto! Hati-hati dong!" Kiba mendesis ke arah temannya, mendorong pria berambut kuning itu menjauh darinya sehingga dia bisa memeriksa baju seragamnya. Ketika dia meminta sedikit minuman yang dipegang Naruto, Naruto hampir saja menumpahkan semua isi minuman dari kalengnya. Kiba merengut begitu dia melihat sedikit noda di dasinya, mengerang kesal begitu dia mendengar suara tawa kecil wanita-wanita yang tidak sengaja melihat tingkah Kiba.<p>

Kiba memutar bola matanya, menghela nafas kesal sambil mengusap dasinya, mencoba untuk menghapus noda yang bersarang didasinya itu. "Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Naruto."

"Yah, yah, yah, tapi kau suka padaku." kata Naruto sambil terkekeh, tidak menghiraukan apa yang Kiba coba katakan. Dia mengalihkan perhatian ke arah sekumpulan perempuan yang terlihat sedang berkumpul, mengerumuni sesuatu.

"Cih." Naruto mendengus kesal dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kiba. "Menyebalkan." Katanya kesal saat mereka berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju ke arah loker mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba, mencoba melihat apa yang tadi Naruto lihat.

"Sudahlah. Tidak penting." Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kiba kemudian melemparkan kaleng minumannya kearah tempat sampah di dekatnya.

Melihat ekspresi Naruto, Kiba menyeringai. Dia tahu betul apa yang selalu membuat Naruto, seorang pria yang periang, berisik, dan penuh semangat itu, bisa terlihat kesal dan sedikit diam. Kiba lalu menoleh ke belakang, melihat apa yang tadi Naruto lihat. Seringai di wajah Kiba melebar begitu dia melihat sekumpulan murid perempuan sedang mengerubungi, dan mencoba untuk mengikuti seorang pria berambut hitam yang terlihat bosan.

Pria berambut hitam, berparas tampan dan berkulit pucat itu adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria paling populer di seluruh Konoha Gakuen. Banyak wanita—bahkan pria, mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Entah itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya atau hanya sebagai temannya dan ikut "numpang" untuk jadi populer. Selain terkenal dan memang mempunyai otak yang pintar, Sasuke yang merupakan adik dari Uchiha Itachi, yang dulunya juga sama terkenalnya di Konoha Gakuen, merupakan anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, seorang pengusaha besar pemilik perusahan elektronik, Uchiha Corp. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke makin populer dan makin "diinginkan" oleh hampir semua orang.

Kiba berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto yang kini sedang membuka lokernya dan mencari-cari buku catatan di dalamnya. Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

Naruto menilik Kiba dengan heran untuk sejenak, lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke setumpuk buku yang ada di dalam lokernya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Kiba menyenderkan badannya di loker sebelah loker Naruto, yang memang merupakan loker miliknya, sambil masih saja tersenyum lebar. "Kau cemburu, Naruto." Katanya.

Naruto mendengus. "Cemburu sama siapa?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sasuke." Kiba tersenyum lebih lebar.

Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu mengambil buku catatan yang dia cari-cari, kemudian menutup kembali lokernya. "Dengar ya, Kiba. Aku gak akan pernah cemburu sama orang seperti dia." Dia mengayun-ayunkan buku catatannya ke arah Kiba. "Sasuke mungkin mempunyai apa yang aku harapkan aku punya. Tapi, tanpa bantuannya pun, aku tau aku akan bisa lebih dari dia."

Kiba mengangkat kedua alis matanya lalu berbalik dan membuka lokernya, mengambil buku catatan matematikanya. "Kau mungkin bicara seperti itu. Tapi aku lebih mengenalmu daripada kau mengenal dirimu sendiri, Naruto." Kiba tertawa kecil.

"Akh! Terserah!" Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Kiba.

Kiba menutup lokernya dan berlari kecil mengejar Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa berbicara apapun ke arah kelas matematika yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai.

Ibiki menggeleng sambil menghela nafas kesal saat dia sedang memperhatikan kertas yang sedang ia pegang. Ibiki adalah seorang guru matematika di Konoha Gakuen. Wajahnya yang seram dan memang wataknya yang garang dan jarang sekali memberi tolerasi pada apa yang menurut dia salah, membuat dia sering sekali disebut sebagai "Guru Kejam".

Ibiki yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas sambil menyender ke meja guru, menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya. Ibiki sedang membagikan kertas hasil pop quiz soal matematika yang secara mendadak dia adakan kemarin. Dan kertas yang ia pegang saat ini adalah selembar kertas terakhir yang belum dia bagikan.

Tentu saja, sebagai orang yang terpintar diseluruh Konoha Gakuen, Sasuke lah yang mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi meskipun sebenarnya nilai pop quiz Sasuke kali ini tidak sesempurna sebelumnya. Namun, bukan hal itu yang sekarang membuat Ibiki menggeleng dan menghela nafas kesal. Dia sedang melihat selembar kertas dengan tulisan yang tidak begitu rapi dan dipojok kiri atas, didalam sebuah kotak, terlihat sebuah angka yang tertulis dengan tinta merah.

Ibiki mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan kelas. Tatapannya berhenti tepat di arah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari Ibiki sedang melihat kearahnya, hanya mengangkat kedua alis matanya dan tersenyum dengan bodohnya.

"Naruto." Ibiki memanggil nama Naruto.

Naruto langsung berdiri dari bangkunya yang terletak paling belakang dan di samping jendela, dan berjalan kearah Ibiki. Dia tersenyum lebar. Merasa percaya diri bahwa dia bisa melampaui nilai Sasuke yang kali ini hanya 85 poin. Jelas-jelas turun dari nilai Sasuke sebelumnya yang hampir mencapai sempurna. Mau bagaimanapun, Naruto merasa yakin kalo kemarin, dia menjawab semua soal dengan benar.

Ibiki menatap Naruto yang berjalan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum bodoh dengan tanpa ekspresi. Setelah Naruto mendekat, dia langsung memberikan kertas itu kepada Naruto. Naruto yang tadinya tersenyum lebar langsung terdiam heran. Dia mengusap-usap matanya, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, sebelum dia kembali melihat kertas yang kini ada ditangannya.

"30?" Pekik Naruto ketika dia sadar bahwa nilai yang tertulis disana memang 30. "Sensei! Sensei pasti bercanda! 30? Aku yakin aku menjawab semua soal dengan benar." Protes Naruto.

Ibiki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau hanya membuat dirimu terlihat lebih bodoh kalau kau berpikir semua jawabanmu itu benar."

Semua orang di kelas, kecuali Sasuke, tertawa mendengar ucapan Ibiki dan membuat muka Naruto memerah. Semua orang, bahkan Kiba, tahu kalau Naruto memang tidak terlalu pintar. Apalagi matematika. Bisa dibilang, mata pelajaran itu adalah titik lemah Naruto.

Naruto yang kesal dan malu, mendengus dan berjalan kembali ke bangkunya dengan kesal.

"Naruto." Suara panggilan Ibiki yang dingin, membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan dan membalikan badannya.

"Kau benar-benar butuh pertolongan." Ucap Ibiki kemudian.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya, mencoba untuk menangkap apa yang Ibiki maksud. "Eh? Bantuan?"

"Sasuke."

Orang yang namanya disebut oleh Ibiki, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ibiki yang sekarang memang sedang menatapnya. Dia mengangkat kedua alis matanya, diam-diam bertanya apa yang diinginkan gurunya.

"Apakah kau keberatan untuk memberikan Naruto les matematika setelah sekolah berakhir hari ini?" Ibiki bertanya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya yang keras, menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak akan menerima jawaban tidak.

"Tidak!" bentak Naruto keras, sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab permintaan Ibiki. "Aku tidak mau, sensei! Gah! Untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya saja aku tidak mau!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke yang duduk di bangku paling depan dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Che. Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau duduk bersebelahan dengan orang bodoh sepertimu." Ejeknya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kebencian. Dia membuka mulutnya, hendak membentak Sasuke. Namun geraman Ibiki membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Geram Ibiki kesal. "Kalau kau tidak mau, ataupun Sasuke tidak mau, kalian berdua aku gagalkan di ujian akhir nanti."

"Tapi Senseeeeei.." Naruto mengeluh.

"Tidak ada tapi! Setelah jam sekolah, hari ini." Tegas Ibiki.

Naruto menghela nafas kesal lalu kembali ke bangkunya. Dia duduk di kursinya dan menatap punggung Sasuke dengan kesal. Sementara itu, sudut bibir Sasuke mengangkat sedikit, membentuk seringai kecil, yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh siapapun.

* * *

><p>Naruto terduduk sendiri di dalam kelas yang terlihat sudah kosong. Dia menatap keluar jendela, memandang awan yang bergerak dengan perlahan, seolah sedang malas untuk bergerak. Naruto menghela nafas lalu meregangkan badannya.<p>

"Aaah~! Aku ingin cepat pulang dan ingin segera makan ramen!" keluhnya. Dia lalu melirik jam dinding yang terletak di depan kelas dan mendengus kesal.

"Sudah jam 5! Kemana Sasuke? Aku sudah menunggu satu jam!" Naruto menggeram kesal.

Seolah mendengar keluhan Naruto, pintu kelas terbuka dan Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu. Melihat Sasuke baru datang dengan wajahnya yang datar, Naruto langsung berdiri dan meneriakinya.

"Teme! Aku sudah menunggumu satu jam!" Geramnya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi lalu mendengus. Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke langsung duduk dibangkunya dan membuka buku catatannya. Naruto menggeram kesal dan menggeser bangku di dekat meja Sasuke lalu duduk di depannya.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Dia membuka buku latihan matematikanya dan langsung mengerjakan latihan-latihan soal yang ada dibuku itu. Naruto merengut sambil memperhatikan gerakan tangan Sasuke. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti melihat tangan Sasuke, seolah ingin mencoba untuk menyentuh tangan dengan kulit yang berwarna pucat itu.

"Dobe, berhenti memperhatikan tanganku." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

Naruto tersipu malu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke buku latihan Sasuke. "Aku tidak memperhatikan tanganmu!" sangkalnya.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Lagipula, aku disini untuk diajari matematika oleh mu, Sasuke! Sekarang cepat ajari aku! Aku ingin cepat pulang dan makan ramen!" gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto untuk sesaat. "Kalau kau ingin semua ini cepat selesai, kenapa kau hanya duduk saja disitu? Cepat buka bukumu, Dobe."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan membuka buku catatannya serta menyiapkan alat tulisnya. Sasuke pun mulai mengajari Naruto tentang formula-formula aritmatika yang tadi dibahas oleh Ibiki sepanjang pelajaran Matematika. Naruto berkali-kali mengerutkan keningnya dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan. Namun, bukannya merasa mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke ajari, Naruto malah mendengarkan suara Sasuke yang terdengar mengalun-alun ditelinganya.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia merasa aneh. Kenapa dia malah tertarik dengan suara Sasuke? Orang yang selama ini dia benci-benci? Apa ada yang salah dengannya hari ini? Naruto menelan ludahnya dan melirik Sasuke yang tengah menjelaskan materi padanya. Matanya terpaku dibibir Sasuke yang tengah bergerak-gerak seiring dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tanpa sadar, Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

"Dobe? Ne, Dobe!" Sasuke sedikit mengeraskan suaranya ketika dia sadar bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Berkali-kali dia bertanya apa orang di depannya itu mengerti atau tidak, tapi orang yang disebut tidak menjawab dan malah bengong, memandanginya.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya. "Hah? Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Teme?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan dingin. "Dobe, bisakah kau perhatikan saat aku mengajarimu? Kenapa kau malah memandangiku seperti itu?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan tersipu malu. "Aku tidak memandangimu, Teme! Lagipula, untuk apa aku memperhatikanmu. Aku disini hanya karena Ibiki-sensei menyuruhku! Aku tidak mau memperhatikan orang yang sok cari perhatian sepertimu!"

"Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu, Dobe. Jadi jangan coba cari masalah denganku." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Teme!" Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya. "Kau tau? Aku muak denganmu!"

Naruto menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. "Sudah aku bilang, Kalau bukan karena Ibiki-sensei yang menyuruhku, aku tidak mau berdiam diri, duduk berdua disini denganmu! Apalagi memperhatikanmu!"

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat. "Apa masalahmu, Dobe?"

Naruto tersenyum sinis lalu melipatkan tangannya didada, "Aku benci melihat orang-orang selalu memujamu, mengagumimu, membicarakanmu, mencari-cari perhatian denganmu. Lalu dengan wajahmu yang sok tampan dan sok keren itu kau mengabaikan mereka semua. Cih. Aku heran kenapa mereka bisa suka pada orang sepertimu? Maksudku, kau mungkin memang tampan, kulitmu putih, matamu hitam gelap, bibirmu mungkin tipis dan sexy, tapi apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa kau hanya orang menyebalkan yang sok bisa semuanya?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat dia mendengar ocehan Naruto, ia berdiri dari bangku, "Sepertinya kau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan."

"Hah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandahan yang aneh.

"Kau suka padaku, Dobe."

Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Naruto membuka dan menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk mencari kata yang tepat. "Jangan Mimpi! Sudah aku bilang, Teme! Aku membencimu! Sangat mmembencimu!"

Sasuke menarik tangan kanan Naruto, membuat Naruto melangkah mendekat kearah Sasuke. Naruto meletakan tangan kirinya di atas meja, untuk menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak berada lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mencondongkan badannya, mendekati Naruto. Naruto mencoba menjauhkan badannya namun Sasuke menarik tangannya lagi, dan membuat wajah Naruto tepat berada didepan wajah Sasuke.

Sambil meremas tangannya Naruto, Sasuke menatap mata Naruto dengan tajam dan berkata, "Kalau kau membenciku, kau cukup mengatakan, 'Aku benci padamu karena kau mencuri semua perhatian orang lain', bukan 'Aku benci melihati orang memujamu, mencari perhatianmu' atau apapun yang tadi kau bicarakan itu."

Naruto terdiam dan hanya menatap Sasuke.

"Tidakkah kau sadar kalau itu bukanlah rasa benci, melainkan cemburu?"

Naruto masih terdiam. Kiba pun pernah berkata demikian, bahwa yang dia rasakan sebenarnya bukanlah rasa benci, tapi rasa cemburu. Tapi, siapa yang sebenarnya dia cemburui? Sasuke yang memang didekati orang-orang? Atau cemburu dengan orang-orang yang mendekati Sasuke?

"Kau menyukaiku, Dobe." Tegas Sasuke.

Naruto mengernyit dan menarik paksa tangannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin dia bisa dengan orang sok yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku tidak menyukaimu! Tidak sedikitpun!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan berjalan kearahnya. Naruto yang melihat gerakan Sasuke langsung mundur menjauhinya. Sasuke terus berjalan kerahnya dan mendorong Naruto perlahan hingga Naruto menabrak jendela di belakangnya. Sasuke meletakan tanganya di samping kepala Naruto, mengurungnya di antara tubuhnya dan jendela.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindar?"

"Apa..?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindar saat aku mengurungmu seperti ini?" Sasuke bertanya.

Naruto tersadar, ia lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di dada Sasuke dan mencoba untuk mendorongnya. Namun, Sasuke yang lebih sigap dari Naruto, mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto dan menahan kedua tangan Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya ke masing-masing samping kiri dan kanan kepala Naruto, dan mengunci tangan Naruto di genggamannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau tau, Dobe. Terkadang, kau telihat lucu saat kau sedang kesal."

Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun perkataannya tidak sempat keluar. Matanya terbelalak ketika dia merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut dibibirnya. Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria populer seantero sekolah sedang menekan bibirnya di bibir Naruto!

Naruto menutup matanya begitu dia merasakan Sasuke menekankan bibirnya lebih dalam. Naruto menghembuskan nafas melalu hidungnya, yang ia tak sadar telah ia tahan semenjak Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto. Setelah berapa lama, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Naruto.

Naruto terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak melawan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berisik kau!" ujar Naruto malu. Wajahnya memerah. Harus Naruto akui, dia kaget ketika Sasuke menciumnya tapi harus dia akui juga. Dia tidak membencinya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Dia melepaskan tangan Naruto dan menyentuh dagu Naruto, mengangkat kepalanya dan menjilat bibir Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping tubuhnya. Setelah Sasuke yakin Naruto tidak akan memberontak, Sasuke kembali menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto. Sasuke memindahkan kaki kanannya ke antara kaki Naruto dan menekankan dengkulnya ke selangkangan Naruto.

Perbuatan Sasuke membuat Naruto kaget, dan spontan membuat mulut Naruto membuka. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Sasuke langsung menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut Naruto. Sasuke pun memainkan lidahnya dan membuat Naruto mendesah pelan. Tanpa sadar, Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan mulai mencium balik.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam ciumannya. 'Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkanmu, Dobe. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Tidak akan pernah.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

**End**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, and review please.. ^^'<p> 


End file.
